1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved chiropractic manipulation table and more particularly to a table for supporting a patient lying in a generally horizontal position for manipulation by a chiropractor standing on either side of the table. Particularly, the new and improved table is capable of accomodating thoracic rotational adjustment of a patient's thorax about a roll axis extending generally longitudinally of the patient's spine, along with vertical movements in flexion distraction of the patient's caudal section about a lateral pitch axis extending generally through the pelvic region of the hips of the patient, caudal roll adjustment, and lateral flexion manipulation about a vertical yaw axis wherein the patient lower torso are manipulated laterally from side to side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years a number of different chiropractic patient treatment tables have been developed and one such table is known as the Lloyd Galaxy McManis Table offered for sale by the Lloyd Table Company of Lisbon, Iowa. Another line of tables known as Back Specialists Tables have been marketed by The Davis Equipment Company and a Model 1000 employs coil springs for biasing movements of a leg supporting cushion of the table relative to a main table portion supporting the thorax of the patient. A table known as the Barnes Flexion-Distraction Table has been provided for treatment of lower back pain and spine adjustment offered by Custom Tool, Inc. of Fort Wayne, Ind. The Barnes Table employs coil springs in biasing engagement with a leg supporting cushion assembly of the table.